Companies today are faced with the challenge of providing communication tools to support an increasingly mobile workforce. Enterprises who value the privacy and secrecy of their sensitive communications should consider who sits in the middle of their electronic communications. Between foreign governments and infrastructure providers, the opportunity to capture unprotected text messages, chat rooms, phone calls, and emails deliberately is real. Thus, there is a need for a secure communications tool that allows enterprises to collaborate via secure chat rooms and one-to-one communications to accommodate a mobile workforce.